I have discovered a better and more versatile way of making circular cuts in sheet material, including flexible, non-rigid, or elastic material that is especially difficult to cut. My cutter can make one or two circular cuts at a time, can make the cuts at varying radii, can be adjusted quickly and easily, is safe and accurate to use, and automatically holds the work piece being cut. It eliminates much more lengthy conventional methods that involve drilling, sawing, turning, grinding, finishing, and possibly fabricating special tools for specific cuts.